


【Jaeil/Johnil】Chaos

by skyelse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 富二代小开john x 大学老师mti x 原学弟现同事jjh
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

徐英浩今天开了一辆白色丰田卡罗拉，为了去学校接文泰一吃晚饭。上次文泰一嫌他的迈巴赫太显眼，停在大排档门口碍着别人生意，加上徐英浩一米八五的身高，远远一看还以为地头蛇上门收保护费来了。

这次徐英浩学乖了，老老实实从手下那里借了一辆卡罗拉，开起来没那么飒，不过看在文泰一开开心心在校门口跟他招手的面子上就忍了。

“ Johnny 今天下班好早呀！”

文泰一抱着他的双肩包，像小动物一样噌地跳上车。徐英浩想起他上次跟安全带搏斗的场面，善心大发地俯身想去帮他系，没想到今天文泰一很顺利地把锁扣插了进去。

“怕路上堵车所以早走了一会儿。”他回答，一边给车掉头，一边把装着点心的纸袋递过去，“公司楼底下随便买的，你看看好不好吃。”

“咦？”文泰一打开袋子看了一眼里面精致的小蛋糕，满脸怀疑，“真的是随便买的？不会又像上次一样让马克排了五个小时队吧？”

“哈哈哈！”徐英浩干笑。

“要是再麻烦马克我会过意不去的。”文泰一说，“不用花那么大力气，十块钱和一百块钱，我也吃不出区别啦。”

“要吃就吃好的。”他对文泰一粗糙又随意的生活作风很看不惯，他还特意咨询了公司里几个 omega 下属，才让李马克去买的号称“在 omega 中拥有超高人气”的蛋糕呢。

不吃白不吃，文泰一倒也没反驳他的富二代作风，抓起一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，“哇这个真的好吃诶！”

直接下手？？？

徐英浩好不容易忍住了没有开口，委婉地提醒了一句旁边有免洗消毒液和纸巾。文泰一哦了一声，抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“ …… ”

冷静，反正已经被夸好吃了，今天的目的也达到了吧？不要纠结那么多细节。

“市中心新开了一家西餐，今天去吃那个吧。”

文泰一坐直身体，低头看了眼自己的牛仔裤和板鞋，“我这身衣服能行吗？”

“上次给你买的衣服为什么不穿？”他说，“不过没事，是 casual code 。”

“哦。” omega 看了看他的西装革履不说话了，把刚才的点心袋和双肩包一起乖乖地抱在膝盖上，过了一会儿才又开口，“会有 Johnny 的朋友一起来吗？”

“为什么想知道这个？”

“就问一下 …… ”

之前徐英浩带他参加过几次冷餐会，都是摆在高级酒店露台上那种。文泰一的人生履历就是一张白纸，而他的朋友个个都是人精，整场下来把 omega 唬得一愣一愣的，只好抱着盘子躲到他身后，于是又被附赠了更加意味深长的眼神。

“今天没有。”

文泰一松了口气，“那牛排我要八分熟！”

“ …… ”

你说啥就是啥。

吃完饭徐英浩把文泰一送到他家楼下，今天他的车小，能开进文泰一小区里那弯弯绕的窄巷。

“你弟在家啊？”他看到四层难得亮着灯。

“嗯，楷灿最近比较空呢。”文泰一不太想跟他说太多，毕竟 alpha 都不太有耐心听另一个 alpha 的故事，“谢谢你的晚餐。”

“不客气，”他说，“钱打到你帐上了，下周末我老时间来接你。”

文泰一解安全带的手停了一下，“ Johnny ，我上次已经说过了，我不想再 …… ”

“我知道。”

“ …… ”

“最后一次。”

“好吧 …… ”

“把这些拿去试试，不合适跟马克说，随便几点钟都行，他会安排的。”

于是文泰一两手抱着满满的购物袋回到了家，李楷灿在客厅里举铁，好像是在等他。

“哥！”年轻的 alpha 听到开门的声音欢快地跑过来，看到他手里的东西愣了一下，“哥又去跟那个什么徐英浩约会了？”

“是啊。”也没什么好隐瞒，文泰一把各种奢侈品牌的纸袋往地上一扔开始拆包，“上回你跟我说的那个牌子我记住了，你看看有没有喜欢的？啊，这条领带的花色可以配上次那件西装 …… ”

看着文泰一很开心地帮他选穿搭的样子，李楷灿突然有点不高兴，“哥是不是连内裤也要他买啊？”

“人家既然送了当然要大大方方接受 —— 难道说你想要 Burberry 的内裤？”

“可徐英浩是 alpha ！你知道 alpha 都是什么人渣吗？他们每天脑子里除了跟你上床就没有别的念头了！”

“没必要连自己也一起骂。”文泰一表情都没变，还是笑嘻嘻的，“我们东赫才不是人渣呢。”

“你脑子清醒一点啊！”

“知道啦，我有分寸。”

“你知道个鬼啊！”李楷灿恨铁不成钢，“他上次来家里的时候我就看出来了，他就是 alpha 里面最最最渣的那种，仗着有两个钱就为所欲为。”

“可是我们没钱嘛，有这种提款机为啥不用， Gucci 不好看还是牛排不好吃？”文泰一说，“不是一直想去国外旅游吗，去夏威夷开飞机怎么样？”

李楷灿突然噎住了，徐英浩上次的确是带他和文泰一去享受了一把有钱人的生活。他也毫不客气，什么菜贵点什么，什么牌子贵买什么，徐英浩很有教养地照单全收。

文泰一看他不说话的样子就笑了，“想去夏威夷？”

他大概是习惯了照顾李楷灿，看到李楷灿高兴的样子自己也会高兴起来。他们是在一次意外中认识的，徐英浩想要什么根本也不用隐瞒， alpha 来找 omega 有什么其他目的？他们一直是开诚布公的，只走肾不走心的男朋友，彼此相处也算愉快。

“可是我不想让哥这样下去了。”李楷灿说，“我马上毕业就可以挣钱了，不用做这些也可以。”

“不是说想继续读书的吗？”

文泰一把适合李楷灿的衣服配饰都挑出来放好，又把剩下的放回盒子里。

“可也不想用这种钱读书 …… ”他小声说，“不是那个意思，哥！只是 …… 只是不想让你做不喜欢的事 …… ”

“没有不喜欢啊。”

李楷灿不再搭话，他知道文泰一肯定会搬出那套消费主义的理论来反驳他，什么睡到徐英浩这种质量的 alpha 自己也是赚了啊，什么应该趁着 alpha 还有利用价值多捞一点是一点啊。歪理一大堆，总之就是不会轻易放走这只肥鸭就是了。

洗完澡以后的文泰一有一股香香的蛋糕味，不知道是不是沐浴露在他身上起的化学反应。李楷灿从小就喜欢这种味道，虽然作为一个 alpha 从青春期开始就被告知要和哥哥保持距离，但两人从家里搬出来后文泰一就不太以此要求他了，他还是可以从背后抱着文泰一跟他撒娇。

可是，自从他意识到文泰一在跟徐英浩交往之后，以往那种对可爱哥哥的喜爱之情就变成了嫉妒。即使那可能根本够不上交往，但他拒绝使用“炮友”或者“包养”这种词。

“哥哥今天晚上吃了什么？“

“牛排！ Medium well ！”文泰一跟他炫耀，翻出手机给他看，照片加了直男滤镜，色调变得非常难以下咽。

“ Ewww ～”他发出呕吐的声音，装着不经意地蹭蹭 omega 的脖子。

文泰一敏感地一缩，“可好吃了，等毕业了哥也带你去吃。”

“还有爸妈！”

“嗯。”

“没有徐英浩！”

文泰一好像被逗笑了，“好，没有徐英浩。”

李楷灿这才满意，像八爪鱼一样把手脚缠在 omega 身上，“哥哥好香，想一直这么抱着哥哥。”

“你要是像小时候那么可爱还可以考虑一下，现在免谈。”文泰一说着冷漠无情的话，却任由他继续抱着。徐英浩有时候也半开玩笑地说他抱起来很舒服，当他是什么人气玩偶吗？虽然倒也不反感就是了。

文泰一第二天上班在学校门口碰见郑在玹，小他三岁的学弟如今成了他的同事，可还是和以前上学的时候一样叫他泰一哥。

郑在玹今天又在路上捡到了早饭，两个酒窝里漾着笑来找文泰一共进早餐。文泰一其实吃过了，可看到郑在玹拿出和他自己一样白白胖胖的叉烧包还是忍不住食欲吞了两个，吃完才想起控制体重又失败了。

文泰一对自己毫不坚定的意志心灰意冷，郑在玹倒是不停安慰他，“泰一哥现在刚刚好，完全不用减肥啊！”

文泰一一脸怨念，盯着郑在玹衬衫下面的八块腹肌咽口水，“你这种身材当然有底气这么说啦。”

郑在玹被他可爱到了，当场想把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，再让他泰一哥哥的小肉手摸摸自己的腹肌，但好像也太变态了一点。于是他只好退而求其次，“哥想健身的话，我可以帮哥出出主意。”

“健身什么的就不用了吧 …… ”他连两个叉烧包的诱惑都抵挡不了，也不奢望自己还能坚持做什么健身，“我就自己随便跑跑步锻炼一下好了。”

“搭配器械的话效果会更好哦！”郑在玹俨然化身成健身课程推销员，“我熟悉的健身房也可以推荐给哥，还有免费试听。”

“这 …… 我没有那个毅力啦 …… ”

文泰一觉得自己既没有动力也没有闲钱去参加什么私教课程，但禁不住郑在玹再三保证是免费的，不要钱，不去白不去，去了还帮我朋友增加人气，等等等等的怂恿，最后还是答应去试试。

到了约好一起去健身房那天，文泰一差点睡过头，抱着被子心理斗争了好久要不要放郑在玹鸽子，最后还是看在叉烧包的面子上决定起床。

李楷灿提前帮他准备好了抑制贴片，一脸忧愁地目送他出门，“哥哥要保护好自己啊。”

“在玹是 beta…… ”

“那也难保他不是故意装 b 啊。”

“你小说看多了吧？？”

李楷灿叹了口气，“反正我答应爸妈要照顾哥哥的，不管他装不装 b 我都不会同意的。”

到底谁照顾谁啊！

文泰一腹诽归腹诽，还是乖乖地贴上了抑制贴。郑在玹看到他脖子后面的胶布，一秒露出委屈狗狗的神色，“哥这么不信任我，我好伤心啊！”

文泰一赶紧解释是为了防备 alpha 、不是专门针对他，半天才安抚好小狗。

郑在玹带他在健身房里兜了一圈，果然 alpha 很多，文泰一觉得自己像局外人，不管哪个项目看起来都很难。

“在玹啊，这里好像真的不适合我。”

郑在玹无奈地揽住他肩膀，“试试跑步机吧，很简单的！”

文泰一不喜欢在旁人面前暴露自己的缺点，跟其他人比起来，自己太弱鸡了，让他很自卑。而且这里 alpha 也太多了点，路过某些房间时里面 alpha 看他的眼神简直不要太赤裸裸，有了抑制贴他也不敢进去。

郑在玹见他实在不想去就不勉强了，让他一个人在休息区自己玩，说好中午一起吃饭。中午他过去的时候却看到文泰一和一个陌生男人聊得热火朝天，不仅聊天还动手动脚。

他压着醋劲走过去，那个男的转过头来他才发现也许称为男孩更为恰当，瞪得圆圆的杏眼好奇地看着他，一起还飘过来一股蜂蜜味儿。

嘁，是 omega 就算了。

他盯着男孩放在文泰一腰上的手，对方像是察觉到他的敌意，讪讪地把手缩了回去，末了还凑在文泰一耳边说了句什么。文泰一笑着摸了摸男孩子毛茸茸的脑袋，跟郑在玹介绍自己的新朋友李马克。

好家伙，还是外国人。

原来计划好的两人独处时间结果变成三个人一起吃饭，郑在玹不爽极了。对文泰一来说，李马克是和楷灿一样需要格外照顾的小朋友，他自己就差口气。

“哥好久没摸我头了呜呜 …… ”

“你多大了啊！”

“才两岁而已就不能享受这种待遇了吗 ㅠ _ ㅠ”

又要请吃饭又要撸狗的文泰一好忙，郑在玹自负心爆炸，一定要跟他坐同一边。乖乖坐在桌子对面的李马克小心翼翼地给文泰一夹菜，另一只手还在下面接着。

“莉莉呀真是好孩子，哥太感动了。”

居然还叫小名！这李马克到底什么来头？

“哥我也给你夹菜了你怎么不吃？”

“好好好，吃吃吃。”

到底为什么要跟小孩子争宠啊 …… 文泰一无语凝噎，他不想暴露自己和李马克他老板之间的关系，假装不认识好像又太难了。

终于熬到吃完饭，郑在玹已经瞪了李马克 27 次，小朋友被吓得一句话不敢说，觉得他简直比身为 alpha 的徐英浩还恐怖。

“泰一哥，”过了两天李马克来文泰一家送改好的衣服，忍不住偷偷吐槽，“上次哥那个 beta 同事好凶啊，比徐总还凶呢。”

“东赫说过一样的话耶。”

“咦咦咦？”

“就是我弟弟啦。”

李马克哦了一声，可疑地有点脸红。文泰一头顶啪嗒亮起一个灯泡，难道自己不在的时候，两个小朋友已经 …… ？

“莉莉你跟我说实话，你和东赫是不是 …… ”

“哥说什么呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

李马克满脸通红，把衣服塞文泰一怀里就跑了，留文泰一在原地陷入深思。

可疑，太可疑了。

徐英浩好像把这个小 omega 当儿子养的，万一他真的和东赫在一起了，自己是管他叫李助理还是弟媳还是儿子？

徐英浩这次又给他置办行头又给他打钱，找他去参加晚宴又是以男朋友的身份，好像拥有一个素人 omega 对象在圈子里是很前卫的事情。

为了把戏做足，出门前徐英浩特意做了个临时标记，闻气味连文泰一本人都会被骗的程度。文泰一虽然长得普通，但天然不做作的态度让他很快博得了其他人的好感，纷纷表示徐总就适合这种善良单纯又缺乏心机的 omega 。

文泰一思考过徐英浩到底图啥，钱多到烧得慌？享受把素人搞上手的快感？还是喜欢某种神秘 play ？想来想去，文泰一觉得自己除了个 omega 身份外也没啥可骗的，只要徐英浩不是狗血到喜欢李东赫想搞双 A 恋，其它他也无所谓了。

徐英浩的朋友大多都是时尚圈的弄潮儿，文泰一知道作为圈外人和俗人，适时表现出羡慕与无知能让他们享受遗世独立的清高，顺带发出“啊”“哇”“噢”等等意味不明的小可爱语气词，搭配自己香香甜甜的蛋糕味信息素，哄哄那些涉世未深的富家少爷们简直不要太容易。顺带徐英浩还很幼稚，有时会被激起莫名其妙的胜负欲，刻意展现身为 alpha 的占有欲。

“哥最近和那个郑在玹是不是走太近了？”

才刚吃了一轮徐英浩就来找他搭话，文泰一不满地端着餐盘，“说好不干涉私人生活的啊。”

可徐英浩好像比他更不满，“那也不能劈腿吧！我都看到他亲你了，三天前在你家楼下。”

吓！这都能知道，难不成装了摄像头？

“哈哈哈哈 …… 那是意外而已 …… 意外 …… ”

“是学弟吧， beta 难道比我更好吗？”

条件当然没你好，但这种比较有什么意义啊，我们又不可能长期维持现在这种关系。

文泰一没敢把话说出口，一方面不想刺激看上去很生气马上就要发飙的 alpha ，另一方面徐英浩质问的表情似乎真的有在伤心。

“趁早准备一下吧，我有朋友最近要去你们学校做特聘 —— 自己男朋友和其他男人不清不楚，我面子往哪搁？”

原来是这个原因，早说不就好了。文泰一为自己刚才自作多情感到羞愧，“知道了，我会注意的。”

徐英浩还想说什么，正巧有人过来找他，文泰一立马趁机开溜了。

徐英浩在他脖子上留下的那个牙印效果拔群，整晚上没有一个 alpha 敢靠近他两米之内，倒是有几个 beta 和 omega 过来搭话。文泰一其实是个喜欢交朋友的人，可碍着徐英浩刚才的要求，只好表现出生人勿近的冷淡态度。

聚会结束后徐英浩送他回家，李东赫回了学校，家里没人。文泰一哼着歌晃上楼，看到今天晚上刚被警告的主人公像只被抛弃的小狗一样坐在家门口。

“？”

小狗扑过来一把抱住他，呼哧呼哧去嗅他散发着 alpha 气味的后颈。

“哥！”小狗呜呜呜快哭了，“我错了，求你不要躲着我了！”


	2. Chapter 2

文泰一被八块腹肌紧紧捆在怀里根本动不了，只能等他蹭完，再勉强摸摸他的背，“我没躲着你啦 …… ”

虽然那天突然被亲了一口的确是吓了一跳，但说实话也没真的生气。

“对不起，下次一定会征求哥同意再亲的。”郑在玹被邀请进门的时候说，“那我今天晚上可以留宿吗？”

“不行！”

文泰一认识郑在玹好多年了，知道他是个野心勃勃的实干派，东赫不在，他又没什么定力，留宿超级容易变成擦枪走火的前奏。

郑在玹假装没听见，他说是征求意见也只是说说，其实打定了主意今晚一定要把软绵绵的纸杯蛋糕一样的哥哥吃到嘴。文泰一没拒绝他进门，不就是默许又欲拒还迎的意思吗？ omega 去倒茶的工夫，他已经想好了上十种挑逗的方法和路线， omega 喜欢的温柔情话，暧昧的肢体碰触，他都驾轻就熟。

文泰一没太多洁癖，加上本来 omega 的性格就有顺从又乐于奉献的一面。郑在玹蹲在他脚边仰着脸求爱抚的样子过于委屈，让文泰一即使知道是蜜糖陷阱也狠不下心拒绝，结果 beta 一边说着可以吗一边把手伸进他衣服里。

就算不是第一次，这进展是不是也太快了啊，这人今天就是来做爱的吗？

郑在玹觉得文泰一缩着脖子试图躲开他动作的样子又无助又可爱，像被关在笼子里的小仓鼠。

“哥～”他拍拍大腿撒娇，想让文泰一跨到身上，他喜欢骑乘，这样就能一边啵啵一边揉 omega 柔软饱满的屁股。

文泰一看到郑在玹下面鼓鼓囊囊的一包有点发怵，他都还没硬，对方却仿佛下一秒就要插进来。郑在玹把他抱起来，“哥想去卧室还是在这里？”

他哼哼唧唧的，“都不想。”

小狗凑近一点，温柔地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的， beta 只有一点淡淡的信息素，像山羊绒。他看到自己的脸印在对方亮晶晶的眼睛里，一时语塞。

“在玹尼，今天不行 …… ”

alpha 的临时标记还没消退，要克服本能和其他人亲近很累，而且郑在玹也不是 alpha ，无法用自己的气味盖住徐英浩留下的痕迹。

“生理期？”郑在玹一脸坦然地说，“不是一直在吃药吗？”

“？？？”

你怎么什么都懂啊！文泰一挠头。

“不要拒绝得这么干脆嘛，哥一定会喜欢的。”

年下的学弟自信满满，不容置喙地帮他选了今天做爱的地点，在文泰一自己那个小小的隔间。

其实在哪里也无所谓， omega 从来都不会拒绝他。他进一步，泰一哥会退一步，但他进两步，泰一哥就会张开手抱住他，免得他摔倒。

文泰一房间里有着和本人一样软绵绵的高级羊毛地毯 —— 那个 alpha 送的，他当然知道，文泰一不会买这么小资情调的东西 —— 他要在那上面占有“他”的 omega ，像某种宣誓仪式。

情动的 omega 像一汪水，漂亮的水波半天挤出一句不要弄脏地毯，干洗很贵。郑在玹自己并不是会因为东西贵而格外珍惜的人，也不能理解文泰一似乎永远处在缺钱又缺爱的状态。他喘着气回答我帮你洗，接着把自己塞进去， omega 相当丰腴的臀肉撞在他鼠蹊上，发出极其色情的声音。

文泰一差不多是尖叫了，口齿不清地喊在玹尼在玹尼。他俯下身咬他的耳朵，“要轻一点还是重一点？”

omega 只会摇头，“不要做 …… 我不舒服 …… ”

“没事的，很好地吃进去了。”他想了想又补充，“会舒服的，我会好好爱哥的。”

不知是他摆腰的动作还是甜言蜜语打动了文泰一，似乎喝了一点酒的 omega 慢慢安静下来，一边乖顺地含他的棒子，一边伸手捏他衣服下面锻炼得异常结实的胸肌。

“哥喜欢？”

文泰一被干得神智不清，羡慕地点头，“我觉得我比较适合在上面。”

郑在玹失笑，捉住他乱摸的手，“下次吧，下次让哥来。”

“说好了吼！”

“嗯嗯说好了 …… ”

嘟嘟囔囔的 omega 可爱得不得了，郑在玹一不留神没忍住就射在了里面，被文泰一 pia pia 打头，耍酒疯又闹又踢折腾了半天。

文泰一那天晚上梦见变成荷兰花奶牛的郑在玹嘴里叫着泰一哥，追着要他帮忙挤奶。他动作慢了点没跑成，结果被抓回农场当苦力，最后差点被涨奶的小奶牛越来越大的胸部闷死。

他惊醒，果然发现自己整张脸埋在某人那傲视群雄的胸里，冷静回想了一下才确定没睡错人。郑在玹还没完全醒，他一动就条件反射把他搂紧，粘乎乎地蹭他头顶。

好小狗，乖小狗。文泰一鼻尖贴着郑在玹的乳沟想，狗偶尔撸一撸就得了，没想到这么粘人，得不偿失。

“泰一哥还想摸吗？”头顶上传来声音，“给哥摸，然后原谅我好不好？”

文泰一不知从哪里开始吐槽比较好，怎么睡都睡了，难道摸摸还要另外收费吗？况且不是他想不想的问题，根本就是他被操了啊！

“原谅你啥？”

“昨天没经哥同意射在里面了？”

“你好脏啊！”这事他想起来就气，“起开，我要去洗澡。”

beta 拉住他不让走，有什么东西从背后顶着他大腿。嘶 …… 他没来得及说话，郑在玹的手指已经探了进来。

“哥里面好软。”手又伸到前面来揉他小肚子，“这里也软软的，哪里都软软的，真的好喜欢泰一哥 …… ”

确定不是喜欢我的屁股？ omega 的屁股超级有吸引力，他知道，也许对 beta 也有同样的效果。

“这么喜欢的话，在玹尼什么时候让我在上面？哥也很想在上面呢。”

他满意地感到身后那人一下子硬了，不是兴奋得鸡巴硬了，而是因为尴尬得四肢僵硬了，比顶在他背后的胸肌还硬。

“哥真的那么想嘛？”

没想到郑在玹居然会回应他，文泰一来了点兴趣。“当然想啦！”养了这么多年的猪终于学会放弃白菜了？他那根鸡巴也不是白长的。

“好吧。”郑在玹对上他差一点就要欢呼雀跃的眼神，凑过来亲亲他，“下次哥来吧，等哥想的时候。”

咦，我来，是那个意思的我来吗？

文泰一不好意思问出口，免得显得自己没见过世面。开玩笑，郑在玹诶，虽然是 beta 可是腹肌胸肌一应俱全，肉体上完全符合他胃口的那种诶。

文泰一立马就被勾起了性欲，可没有信息素的吸引，他的 omega 部分对这个提议无动于衷。

郑在玹保持着诚恳的表情没变，眼神不经意地去看 omega 颈侧的腺体。那里的牙印到现在还没消退，可想而知那个 alpha 的占有欲。昨天他试图去碰那个地方但被文泰一拒绝了，他不是 omega ，没法感同身受，也许文泰一没骗他，说不舒服不想做可能是真的。

然而他最后还是用半强硬的态度按着 omega 哥哥做了好几次，还私心地射在了里面。要是能这么怀孕就好了，郑在玹想象了一下他泰一哥像电视剧里的 omega 一样，大着肚子在家里乖乖地期待他回来的场面，就觉得自己又硬了。即使是普遍不被看好的 bo 恋，只要怀上了还是会被祝福的。

物质条件和客观性别上他没法跟徐英浩比，但作为 beta 除了信息素之外，他的身体素质跟 alpha 差不了多少，他想搏的是文泰一仅仅把 alpha 当作钱袋袋和随时可以替换的炫耀资本，而内心更偏向自己一些。

这也不是没有可能。他太了解文泰一的性格，知道年长的 omega 有多惯着他，也比徐英浩更懂得舍不得孩子套不着狼的道理。

文泰一纠结的样子在他看来有点好笑，这个意外惊喜是不是给的太大了？文泰一这么多年的感情生活十分简单明了，几笔就可以写完，他看在眼里，想当然以为这个触手可及的 omega 属于自己的领地范围，没想到一不留神就被莫名其妙的 alpha 钻了空子，现在想挽回不得不花上更多力气。他没交往过男性还是年上的 omega ，从朋友变成恋人更是没有，不知道该把握的度在哪里，有时候也许用力过猛。

文泰一很快高兴地接受了他的提案，被邀请来操自己的床伴，是个男人都会同意吧！

作为整个性爱食物链的底层，男性 omega 大概除了自嗨，很多都从来没机会真正用上自己的鸡巴，更别提如此高质量的邀请了。文泰一接下来一整天心情都很好，连一起洗澡这种平时不会同意的要求也接受了。

郑在玹一边在花洒下亲他的 omega—— 至少现在他敢在心里冠上这个所有格了 —— 一边思考等会儿去哪里约会。

他不是太担心自己的屁股，文泰一虽然很期待的样子，但他想只要到时候自己表现得痛苦一些，他泰一哥就不会忍心做到底。这么想有点卑鄙，不过 omega 软弱的性格并不允许他们去伤害别人。

和平时李东赫在家时一样，文泰一做了两人份的早餐。吃完之后郑在玹似乎没有想走的意思，反而兴致勃勃地说要不要去看画展。

他稍微有点厌倦了，他习惯了一个人， alpha 也好 beta 也好都是调剂。昨天晚上双方都很满意，今天早上更是有意外收获，让下一次也有了借口。完美的 419 到这里结束不是很好吗，难道还要留下来吃午饭？

“在玹尼，我还有工作要做 …… ”

beta 闻言露出失望的表情，“可我想和哥一起去很久了。”

“ …… ”

文泰一觉得他大概是真的没有立场，他不怕色厉内荏，就怕光明正大的撒娇，他怀疑即使对方用这种语气要求现在再做一次爱他也会同意的。

郑在玹像有读心术一样，“不去的话我就在家里陪哥加班吧，一个人回去也很无聊的。”

那你要说到做到啊！文泰一想起之前郑在玹也这么说，结果最后进展到在书房鬼混的场面就头大。


End file.
